My brother behind me
by Lovienna
Summary: Was wäre passiert, wenn Peter Edmund doch ins Schloss der Weißen Hexe gefolgt wäre?  Brotherfic, Sadfic!


_„Gut gemacht, Edmund."_

Sanft und gefährlich drang ihre Stimme an sein Ohr, das schöne Gesicht unmittelbar vor seinem. Kalter Atem streifte seine Wangen, während er dabei zusah, wie sich ihre blassen, schmalen Lippen zu einem Lächeln verzogen - längst nicht mehr so warmherzig und liebenswürdig, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte.

_„Wenigstens hast du es geschafft eines deiner Geschwister herzubringen."_

Stechend bohrte sich ihr Blick in seine Augen. Edmund sah nicht, was sich hinter seinem Rücken abspielte. Er konnte auf Grund der Stimmen und Geräusche nur erahnen, dass Peter wohl unter erbittertem Widerstand seinerseits gezwungen wurde, sich auf den zweiten aus Eis geformten Stuhl hinter ihm zu setzen.

Von einer Sekunde auf die nächste verschwand das kalte Lächeln vor seinen Augen.  
><em>„Und trotzdem sind es nicht alle, so wie ich es dir aufgetragen hatte."<em>  
>Die Ohrfeige kam wie aus dem Nichts. In Windeseile breitete sich ein brennender Schmerz auf seiner Wange aus und wieder hörte er Peter lauter denn je gegen seine Mundfessel protestieren.<p>

_„Aber du wirst mir schon noch verraten, wo sich deine Schwestern aufhalten, Edmund."_ Das Lächeln kehrte zurück. _„Da bin ich mir sicher."_  
>Die Hexe richtete sich auf. Edmund sah, wie sie ihrem Untergebenen einmal zu nickte, ehe sie daraufhin in dessen Begleitung aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwand und ihn zusammen mit Peter in dem eisigen Kerker zurückließ, was Edmunds flaues Gefühl im Magen nur noch verstärkte.<p>

Stumm starrte er mit leerem Blick gen Boden, während sich eine Stille über sie legte, die erdrückender nicht hätte sein können. Rücken an Rücken saßen sie auf eiskalten Stühlen, angekettet, vermutlich nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt und Edmund war ehrlich gesagt fast schon froh darüber, seinem Bruder nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen. Er fühlte sich zerrissen. Angst, Wut, Reue – er konnte nicht sagen, welches der Gefühle gegenwärtig stärker war. Doch Peter, der scheinbar von seinem Knebel befreit worden war, nahm ihm die Entscheidung kurzerhand ab, indem er ihr unangenehmes Schweigen zu Edmunds Leidwesen mit eben jenen sarkastischen Worten beendete, die der Jüngere irgendwie schon erwartet hatte.

„Wirklich ganz toll, Ed."  
>„Halt die Klappe!" Scharf hallte seine Stimme durch den Kerker.<br>„Warum um alles in der Welt bist du abgehauen!"  
>„Das geht dich nichts an."<br>„Und ob mich das was angeht! Hör endlich auf dich wie ein störrisches Kleinkind aufzuführen!"  
>„Dann hör du endlich auf dich wie Dad-"<br>„Fang nicht wieder damit an!"  
>„Is' doch wahr!"<br>„Deinetwegen sitzen wir hier fest, ist dir das eigentlich klar?"  
>„Ooh, Mister Neunmalklug analysiert die Lage..."<br>„Ed!"

Widerwillig presste Edmund seine Lippen aufeinander. Er wusste selbst, dass er Mist gebaut hatte, aber es war ihm noch nie leicht gefallen seine Fehler offen zuzugeben. Erst recht nicht vor Peter, der sich, seit ihr Vater in den Krieg gezogen war, wieder mal als der ach so erwachsene, alles besserwissende, große Bruder aufspielte, der er in Wirklichkeit gar nicht war. Einer der Gründe, weshalb Edmund abgehauen war. Er war es Leid ständig nach Peters Pfeife tanzen zu müssen. Er war kein fünfjähriges Kind mehr!  
>Mit offenkundig gereizter Miene wartete Edmund darauf, dass Peter mit einer seiner ihm so verhassten Standpauken fortfuhr, doch als er die nun deutlich ruhigere Stimme seines Bruders vernahm, verschwand die Anspannung aus dem Gesicht des Jüngeren.<p>

„…Was ist mit deiner Wange?"  
>„Geht schon…" erwiderte Edmund und ignorierte den nach wie vor anhaltenden Schmerz. Er zögerte kurz, ehe er leise nuschelnd weitersprach, auch, wenn es ihn einiges an Überwindung kostete. „…Tut mir Leid … Ich… wusste nicht, dass sie…Ich dachte…"<br>„Schon gut. Wir reden nachher darüber."  
>Eine Spur von Erleichterung zeichnete sich auf Edmunds Gesicht ab, als Peter fortfuhr.<br>„Lass uns erstmal überlegen, wie wir hier raus kommen."  
>„Hast du einen Plan?"<br>„Mehr oder weniger. Irgendwie müssen wir diese Ketten hier loswerden."  
>Edmund lachte bitter auf. „Nichts leichter als das. Ich meine, setzen wir doch einfach unsere Superkräfte ein und dann-"<br>„Nicht-hilfreich-Ed!" fiel ihm Peter knurrend ins Wort. „Hilf mir lieber. Kommst du an meine ran?"

Edmund hörte das Klirren der Ketten um Peters Handgelenke, die offensichtlich – genau wie seine – hinter der Lehne seines Stuhls zusammengefesselt worden waren.  
>„Kann's versuchen", antwortete er, woraufhin er mit konzentriertem Gesichtsausdruck seine Arme so weit nach hinten streckte, bis er schließlich das kalte Metall zu fassen bekam.<p>

„Da ist 'n Schloss dran."  
>„Sehr gut", meinte Peter mit einem siegessicheren Unterton in der Stimme, was Edmund verstört eine Augenbraue heben ließ.<br>„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was daran _sehr gut_ sein soll."  
>„Schaffst du es an meine linke Hosentasche zu kommen?"<br>„Was ist denn da?"  
>„Siehst du gleich."<br>Edmund seufzte, fragte aber nicht weiter nach, sondern streckte stattdessen seine Arme noch ein Stück weiter nach hinten. Die Lehne seines am Boden verankerten Stuhls bohrte sich schmerzhaft in seine Schulterblätter, als seine Fingerspitzen den Stoff von Peters Hose berührten - doch es reichte nicht.  
>„…Ich…Ich komm nicht dran!" presste Edmund mühselig hervor.<br>„Ein bisschen noch!"  
>Edmund biss die Zähne zusammen und drückte sich mit aller Macht gegen die Lehne, bis seine Finger endlich in die Tasche seines Bruders schlüpfen konnten. Suchend tastete er sich durch das Innere der Hosentasche und verfluchte Peter schon innerlich, weil er dort nichts fand, doch im selben Moment streiften seine Finger einen winzig kleinen Gegenstand, den er ohne groß darüber nachzudenken schnell in seine Faust schloss und ihn aus Peters Tasche zog.<p>

„…Eine Büroklammer?" fragte Edmund etwas atemlos, nachdem er den Gegenstand identifiziert hatte, und gleichzeitig erinnerte er sich daran, wie Peter am Tag zuvor abwesend mit eben jener Büroklammer im Haus des Professors gespielt hatte, während Susan sie alle mit ihrem langweiligen Fremdwörter-Spiel genervt hatte. „Was willst du damit?"  
>„Wir benutzen sie als Dietrich und knacken das Schloss. Das hab ich mal in einem von Dads Krimibüchern gelesen."<br>„Und das geht?"  
>„Werden wir sehen. Gib mal her."<br>Edmund tat wie ihm geheißen und drückte Peter die Büroklammer hinter seinem Rücken in die Hand, wenn auch ein wenig zweifelnd, denn wenn man ihre Situation betrachtete, war eine Flucht im Grunde genommen vollkommen aussichtslos. Selbst wenn es funktionierte und Peter das Schloss knacken konnte, waren sie immer noch an die Stühle gefesselt. Und selbst, wenn sie es auch noch schaffen sollten die Fesseln um ihre Beine loszuwerden, saßen sie immer noch in diesem verdammten Kerker fest. Und trotzdem, vielleicht gerade auch auf Grund der Zuversicht in der Stimme seines Bruders, war seine Hoffnung hier irgendwie wieder raus zu kommen noch nicht ganz verschwunden. Und außerdem hatten sie ja immerhin noch ein Ass im Ärmel.  
>Er senkte seine Stimme zu einem Flüstern, als Peter anfing an Edmunds Schloss herumzufummeln.<br>„Wo sind Lucy und Susan?"  
>„Zusammen mit den Bibern auf dem Weg zu Aslan."<p>

Richtig, Aslan.  
>Kurz bevor Edmund das Haus der Bieber verlassen hatte, hatte er noch mitbekommen, wie sie über einen Kerl namens Aslan gesprochen hatten. Dem König von Narnia. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte Edmund noch geglaubt, das alles seien dreiste Lügen, denn immerhin hatte er die „Königin von Narnia" bereits kennengelernt. Doch letzten Endes wurde er eines besseren belehrt. Leider zu spät.<p>

„Wenn wir es bis dahin nicht selbst schaffen sollten zu fliehen, werden sie uns schon rausholen, sobald sie bei Aslan sind. Die Biber haben gesagt, er hätte eine ganze Armee."

Eine Armee? Das hörte sich ja sogar recht vielversprechend an, dachte sich Edmund.  
>„Deshalb dürfen wir auf keinen Fall verraten, was die Mädchen vorhaben, hörst du, Edmund? Egal was passiert!"<p>

„Okay", erwiderte Edmund daraufhin und legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken. „Hoffentlich schaffen sie es."  
>„Natürlich schaffen sie es."<br>„Und wenn nicht? Was ist, wenn sie geschnappt werden? Ich hab gesehen, wie die Weiße Hexe Wölfe losgeschickt hat, um euch aufzuspüren!"  
>„Ed, es wird alles gut, okay? Du kennst die beiden doch. Susan ist die Vorsicht in Person und Lucy ist wahrscheinlich mutiger als wir alle denken. Außerdem werden die Biber auf sie aufpassen."<br>„Du vertraust ihnen?"  
>„Auf jeden Fall mehr als dieser Hexe."<p>

Ein schmerzliches Lächeln umspielte Edmunds Lippen. Da war was dran. Hätte er mal lieber dasselbe getan.  
>Schweigend hörte er zu, wie Peter sich mithilfe der Büroklammer weiter an seinem Schloss zu schaffen machte, während seine Gedanken ein wenig abschweiften. Etwas beschäftigte ihn. Peter hatte bisher noch kein Wort darüber verloren, aber…<p>

„Sag mal…"  
>„Mh?"<br>„Wie haben sie dich eigentlich erwischt? Du warst doch bei den Mädchen und den Bibern."  
>„Wir haben gesehen, wie du in dieses Schloss gegangen bist und naja, dann bin ich dir einfach instinktiv nachgelaufen. Zugegebenermaßen ein wenig unüberlegt."<br>Edmund hob überrascht die Augenbrauen.  
>„Was? Du bist absichtlich hier her gekommen? Aber warum?"<br>„Blöde Frage. Um dich hier raus zu holen natürlich. Und um dir höchstpersönlich den Kopf zu waschen."  
>„Aber es war doch klar, dass sie dich hier ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken gefangen nehmen würden. Wieso bist du nicht einfach bei den Mädchen geblieben und hast dich mit ihnen zusammen auf den Weg zu Aslan gemacht?" fragte Edmund verständnislos, woraufhin Peter nur tief seufzte.<br>„Wann verstehst du es endlich, Ed?"

Da war er wieder. Dieser eine bestimmte, gottverdammte Ton in Peters Stimme, der Edmund jedes Mal zur Weißglut brachte.

„Was denn?" entgegnete er gereizt.  
>„Erinnerst du dich an den Bombenangriff daheim in Finchley? Als du plötzlich zurück ins Haus gelaufen bist?"<br>„…Und du mich danach wie ein Verrückter angebrüllt hast, nur weil ich das Bild von Dad holen wollte? Ja, ich erinner mich dunkel."  
>„Genau das meine ich! Herr Gott, Edmund, hast du dir eigentlich mal überlegt, wieso ich das getan habe?"<br>„Weil es dir Spaß macht dich wie Herr Obermacker von und zu aufzuführen?" entgegnete Edmund bissig.  
>„So ein Schwachsinn!"<br>„Ist es nicht! Du tust es doch andauernd! Jetzt auch wieder!"  
>„Ich will doch nur-"<br>„Was willst du? Mir wieder einmal sagen, wie unreif, unverantwortlich und dickköpfig ich bin? Ganz ehrlich, ich hab's satt, dass du mir ständig-"  
>„Shhhh!" unterbrach ihn Peter plötzlich scharf, woraufhin Edmund entrüstet seine Wangen aufblies. Doch gerade, als er seinem Bruder erneut eine wilde Schimpfkanonade entgegen schmettern wollte, hörte er es schließlich auch. Schritte. Schritte, die sich rasch näherten und es dauerte nicht mal fünf Sekunden, da vernahm er auch schon das Knarzen des großen, schwarzen Tores und Jemand betrat den Kerker.<p>

Angespannt folgte sein Blick dem Schatten am Boden, als die Weiße Hexe schließlich bedächtig in sein Sichtfeld trat.  
><em>„Nun, Edmund, hast du dich entschieden? Wirst du mir endlich sagen, wo deine Schwestern sind?" <em>  
>Edmund hatte das Gefühl einen übergroßen Frosch runterzuschlucken, als sie ihn erneut mit ihrem eisigen Blick taxierte und auf eine Antwort wartete. Doch er blieb standhaft und schwieg.<br>_„Soso, muss ich also wieder zu anderen Mitteln greifen?"_  
>Sie trat einen Schritt näher an Edmund heran und innerlich bereitete er sich schon auf die nächste Ohrfeige vor.<p>

„Vergiss es, Hexe! Wir sagen kein Wort!" rief Peter plötzlich laut, was die Weiße Hexe amüsiert aufblicken ließ.  
><em>„Peter."<em> Lächelnd entfernte sie sich wieder von Edmund, schritt an ihm vorbei, bis er sie nicht mehr sehen konnte. _„Vielleicht bist du ja ein wenig kooperativer, als dein kleiner Bruder"_, hörte er sie sagen.  
>„Niemals!"<br>_„Oh, sag sowas nicht."_

Edmund zuckte zusammen, als das peitschende Geräusch der Ohrfeige durch den Kerker hallte und sofort krallten sich seine Fingernägel schmerzhaft in seinen Handrücken. Er durfte nichts sagen. Egal, was passierte. Er durfte nichts sagen.  
><em>„Nun?"<em>  
>Ihr Ton war eindringlich, doch Peter blieb stumm.<br>Es folgte ein weiterer Schlag.  
>Ein dritter.<br>„Aufhören!" rief Edmund verzweifelt und rüttelte hilflos an seinen Ketten, obwohl ihm klar war, dass das nichts brachte. Die Hexe lachte nur.  
><em>„Möchtest du mir vielleicht doch etwas sagen, Edmund?"<em>  
>„…Nichts wird er sagen!" meldete Peter sich heiser zu Wort.<br>_„Das werden wir sehen."_  
>Edmunds Eingeweide zogen sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als er plötzlich einen dumpfen Laut hinter sich vernahm und Peter aufkeuchte. Am liebsten hätte er sich einfach die Ohren zugehalten. Ganz fest, damit er nichts von dem mitbekam, was hinter ihm passierte. Aber selbst das konnte er nicht. In seiner Verzweiflung biss er sich auf die Unterlippe, solange bis er Blut schmeckte, nur um sich irgendwie abzulenken und nicht in Versuchung zu kommen auch nur irgendetwas preiszugeben.<br>Die Hexe gab einen belustigten Laut von sich.  
><em>„Überleg es dir, Edmund."<em> Er spürte, wie sie sich seinem Ohr näherte. _„Wenn du brav bist, bringe ich dir vielleicht auch noch ein wenig Türkischen Honig. Den magst du doch so gern. Immerhin hast du deine Geschwister schon einmal für ihn verraten, nicht wahr?"_, wisperte sie leise und fuhr mit den Fingern sanft über seine Wange, was Edmund einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte.  
>„Wenn ich wieder komme will ich meine Antwort, haben wir uns verstanden?" Und mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich ab und verschwand wieder.<p>

Mit fiebriger Miene wartete Edmund bis ihre Schritte vollkommen verhallt waren, ehe er den Kopf hastig, so weit es ging nach hinten drehte.  
>„Peter! Alles okay?"<br>Viel sah er nicht. Einzig und allein die verschwommenen Umrisse von Peters zitternder Schulter konnte er aus den Augenwinkeln heraus erfassen. Unruhig bewegte sich Edmund auf seinem Stuhl leicht hin und her, als sein Bruder nicht sofort reagierte.  
>„Pete!"<br>„…Ja ja, alles okay, keine Sorge", hörte er Peter endlich sagen, dessen Stimme jedoch immer noch irgendwie recht belegt klang.  
>„Aber du zitterst!"<br>„Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen sein sollte, Bruderherz, es ist eiskalt hier drinnen. Außerdem hat dieses Weib definitiv eine kräftigere Rechte als unser lieber Nachbar Harry", erwiderte Peter mühsam und versuchte zu lachen, was jedoch kläglich in einem Hustenanfall unterging. Ein wenig beruhigter, angesichts der Tatsache, dass sein Bruder trotzallem immer noch blöde Witze reißen konnte, wandte Edmund seinen Kopf wieder nach vorn und konnte sich sogar ein kleines Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Harry war etwa so alt wie Peter und wohnte in dem Haus schräg gegenüber. Er war ein ziemlicher Großkotz. Sogar ein noch größerer als Peter einer war, wie Edmund fand. Deshalb gerieten die beiden auch ständig aneinander, wobei Harry jedes Mal den Kürzeren zog. Was ihn trotzallem nicht davon abhielt, sich immer wieder aufs Neue mit Peter anzulegen.  
>„Harry ist ja auch ein Waschlappen", schnaubte Edmund.<br>„Weißt du noch, als er dich in den Teich im Park schubsen wollte?"  
>„Klar. Und das hätt' ich ihm auch niemals verziehen, wenn der Tollpatsch nicht selbst reingefallen wär."<br>„Das Bild werde ich nie vergessen."  
>„Typisch Harry", seufzte Edmund und schüttelte mit gespieltem Bedauern den Kopf, ehe seine Gedanken sich wieder einem ernsteren Thema zu wandten.<br>„…Glaubst du, wir kommen wieder zurück? Nach Hause meine ich."

„Pete?"  
>„Bestimmt", antwortete er schließlich. „Du und Lucy seid doch schon mal zurückgekommen."<br>„Ja..."  
>„ Na siehst du. Alles wird gut, Ed. Mach dir keine Sorgen", versicherte ihm Peter mit ruhiger Stimme und Edmund glaubte ihm.<p>

„Und was machen wir, wenn sie gleich wiederkommt?"  
>„Das, was wir vorher auch gemacht haben. Nichts."<br>„Aber du hast es doch gesehen. Sie verliert langsam die Geduld! Irgendwas müssen wir tun", sagte Edmund in einem nachdrücklich Ton, damit sein Bruder verstand. „Und wenn wir sie einfach in die Irre führen? Wir könnten ihr sagen, Susan und Lucy seien… keine Ahnung… in Richtung Norden gelaufen oder so. Dann haben wir vielleicht-"  
>„Nein", unterbrach ihn Peter bestimmt, woraufhin Edmund das Gesicht verzog.<br>„Warum denn nicht?"  
>„Zu riskant."<br>„Aber-"  
>„Nichts<em> aber<em>, Edmund. Du sagst ihr kein Wort, hast du verstanden? Ende der Diskussion."

Eine Welle des Zorns rollte über Edmund hinweg, als Peter zum erneuten Male seinen überaus wunden Punkt traf.  
>„Ach stimmt, du musst ja immer das letzte Wort haben. Hab ich vergessen. Wie konnte ich nur."<br>„Ed…"  
>„Peter Pevensie hat natürlich immer Recht. Er ist ja so weise und so erwachsen. Wieso sollte er da auch auf seinen dummen kleinen Bruder hören?"<br>„Bitte, Ed…"  
>„Sein dummer kleiner Bruder, der ja von nichts einen Plan hat. Das ist es doch, oder? Verdammt, ich bin deine blöden Predigten leid! Du bist nicht Dad und wirst es auch nie sein! Also hör auf mir jedes-"<br>Doch Edmund stockte jäh, als er plötzlich spürte, wie hinter seinem Rücken eine Hand zaghaft nach seiner tastete.

„Es tut mir Leid."  
>Peters Stimme war leise, fast wie ein Flüstern, während seine Hand nun behutsam die seines kleinen Bruders umschloss. „Hör zu…Ich…wollte nicht, dass es soweit kommt und wir uns eigentlich nur noch von morgens bis abends streiten. Vielleicht hast du Recht. Vielleicht wollte ich Dad tatsächlich irgendwie ersetzen. Aber doch nur um euch zu beschützen. Versteh doch, Ed…" Er zögerte kurz. „…Du bist mir mit das Wichtigste in meinem Leben. Was glaubst du eigentlich, wie sehr mir das Herz in die Hose gerutscht ist, als du während des Bombenangriffes zurück ins Haus gelaufen bist? Ich hatte <em>Angst<em>. Angst dich zu verlieren. Ich hab dir all die Sachen danach nicht aus Spaß an den Kopf geworfen, sondern weil ich nicht wollte, dass du dich nochmal so leichtfertig in Gefahr bringst. Glaub mir, ich hätte mir niemals verziehen, wenn dir etwas passiert wäre."

Peters letzte Worte verhallten in der Stille, die sich erneut wie ein Schleier im Kerker auszubreiten begann und in der Edmund schlichtweg sprachlos die gegenüberliegende Eiswand anstarrte. Sein Zorn hatte sich mittlerweile vollkommen in Luft aufgelöst. Zu sehr verblüfft hatten ihn die Worte seines großen Bruders, denn soweit sich Edmund zurück erinnern konnte, hatte Peter ihm noch _nie_ so direkt gesagt, was und wie viel er ihm eigentlich bedeutete. Dass er ihn mit all diesen grässlichen Strafpredigten und Standpauken einfach nur schützen wollte, dass es ihm tatsächlich um_ ihn_, Edmund, ging und nicht um sein Ego, hatte Edmund in seiner Sturheit schlichtweg nicht begriffen.  
>Ein seltsames Gefühl der Wärme stieg plötzlich in ihm auf, das die Kälte um ihn herum mit einem Mal zu allen Seiten zu verdrängen schien.<br>Zögerlich bewegte Edmund seine Hand hinter seinem Rücken, um Peters brüderliche Geste - wenn auch um einiges zurückhaltender - zu erwidern und wiederrum war er mehr als froh darüber, dass Peter ihn und seine heißen Wangen in diesem Moment nicht sehen konnte.  
>„Hör auf damit… Wie soll ich sauer auf dich sein, wenn du sowas sagst…" murmelte Edmund und er sah Peters schmunzelndes Gesicht geradezu vor sich. Es war, als würden sich die Schuldgefühle durch ihn hindurch fressen. Er wusste selbst, dass er von Natur aus recht eigensinnig und vielleicht sogar ein wenig rebellisch sein konnte. Aber wenn er auf die letzten Jahre zurückblickte, hatte er es wohl zugegebenermaßen leicht übertrieben. Und seine Aktion vorhin bildete wohl den absoluten Tiefpunkt.<p>

„Mir tut's auch Leid, Pete…" nuschelte Edmund in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. „… Ich… war ein Idiot. Und ich weiß, ich hätte niemals abhauen sollen. Es ist alles meine-"  
>„Schon gut, Ed", fiel ihm Peter ins Wort und sofort verstummte Edmund. Unmittelbar verstärkte sich sein Griff um die deutlich größere Hand in seiner eigenen, während Peter mit seinem Daumen sanft und beruhigend über den Handrücken seines Bruders strich. Etwas, was er zuletzt vor Jahren getan hatte. Als Edmund noch ein Baby gewesen war. Er hatte vollkommen vergessen, wie gut diese Berührung tat. Immer noch. Instinktiv schloss er seine Augen. Peters Finger waren eiskalt, aber das störte ihn nicht. Er genoss die Vertrautheit, die er seit einer halben Ewigkeit nicht mehr auf diese Weise zwischen ihnen erlebt hatte. Für einen Moment vergaß er sogar die Tatsache, dass sie immer noch Gefangene waren.<br>„Wenn wir wieder Zuhause sind", begann Edmund und legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken. „werd ich erstmal den Kühlschrank des Professors stürmen."  
>„Vielfraß."<br>„Lass mich, ich sterbe vor Hunger. Aber ich bin ja nicht so. Vielleicht lass ich dir auch noch was übrig."  
>Peter lachte leise auf, auch, wenn es irgendwie anders klang als sonst, wie Edmund auffiel.<br>„Überaus gütig von dir."  
>„Ich weiß", erwiderte Edmund und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem leichten Schmunzeln.<p>

Es war seltsam. Sie befanden in der misslichsten Lage, die man sich überhaupt vorstellen konnte, und trotzdem hatte Edmund das Gefühl das erste Mal seit langem wieder glücklich zu sein.  
>Alles war gut.<p>

Dachte er.

Doch es brauchte nur einen winzigen Moment für Edmund, um zu realisieren, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte.

„Lügner…" sagte Edmund plötzlich tonlos.

„Was?"

_„Elender Lügner!"_

„Ed…"

„Von wegen es ist alles okay!" brüllte Edmund laut durch den Kerker, als sich eine warme Flüssigkeit weiter seinen Weg über ihre ineinander verschränkten Finger bahnte und schließlich zu Boden tropfte. „Was soll das! Warum hast du nichts gesagt! Was zum Teufel hat sie mit dir gemacht!"  
>Peter schwieg. Erst jetzt fiel Edmund auf, wie unregelmäßig und schwer seine Atemzüge waren.<br>„Pete! Sag schon!"  
>„Ist schon gut, Ed." Eine schlichte Aussage, die Edmunds Eingeweide nur noch schmerzhafter zusammen ziehen ließ.<br>„Hör auf damit! Wir versuchen jetzt dieses verdammte Schloss zu öffnen und dann bring ich uns hier raus!", rief Ed und merkte nicht, wie sich seine Fingernägel in die kalte Haut seines Bruders krallten, als er erneut Peters brüchige Stimme vernahm, in der jedoch trotzallem eine undefinierbare, fast schon beängstigende, Ruhe lag.  
>„Ed, du musst mir was versprechen."<br>„Gib mir die Büroklammer!" befahl Edmund energisch.  
>„Du darfst der Hexe kein Wort sagen, hörst du?"<br>„Die Büroklammer, Pete!"  
>„Solange du es für dich behältst wird sie dir nichts antun. Du musst Zeit schinden."<br>„Gar nichts werde ich versprechen, wenn du mir nicht endlich diese verfluchte Büroklammer gibst!"  
>„Ich hab sie vorhin verloren."<br>Edmund biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
>„Egal, vielleicht komm ich irgendwie mit dem Fuß dran", sagte er und ignorierte seine innere Vernunft, die ihm sagte, dass es sinnlos war, woraufhin er den Kopf drehte und seinen Blick suchend über den Boden schweifen ließ.<br>Er hörte Peter hinter sich leise lachen.  
>„Du warst schon immer ein Dickkopf, Ed. Noch ein größerer, als ich."<p>

„Ich seh sie!" rief Edmund plötzlich, als er die aufgebogene Büroklammer hinter seinem Stuhl entdeckte. Als sein Blick jedoch noch ein Stück weiter wanderte und auf die kleine Blutlache am Boden fiel, spürte er einen schmerzhaften Stich in der Magengegend. Eilig sah er wieder weg.  
>„Weißt du noch, als wir Susan damals diesen einen Streich gespielt haben? Als wir ihr Gesicht bemalt haben, während sie schlief?"<br>Doch Edmund ging nicht weiter auf Peters scheinbar wirren Schwenk aus der Vergangenheit ein, sondern konzentrierte sich stattdessen darauf, sein Bein irgendwie unter den Fesseln zu bewegen, um auf diese Weise mit dem Fuß die Klammer erreichen zu können. Aber so sehr er sich auch anstrengte, er schaffte es nicht. Fluchend gab er es schließlich auf.  
>„Oh man, das war so herrlich..."<br>„Pete, ich komm nicht dran. Aber was soll's. Lucy und Susan werden bestimmt bald kommen und dann verschwinden wir von hier!"  
>„Auch, wenn sie danach ganze drei Tage nicht mehr mit uns geredet hat. So sauer hab ich sie noch nie zuvor erlebt." Wieder lachte Peter auf, doch diesmal hörte es sich mehr nach einem schwachen Husten an.<br>„Nicht lachen, Pete!"  
>„Ed…"<br>„Es dauert sicher nicht mehr lang. Bald sind wir hier weg."  
>„Ed, es ist okay…" Er klang erschöpft, doch Edmund ließ sich nicht beirren.<br>„Wenn sie sogar eine ganze Armee mitbringen, können sie uns auch bestimmt ganz schnell befreien", sagte Edmund mit fester Stimme, ohne auf seine zitternde Hand zu achten, die Peters nach wie vor umklammerte.  
>„Und dann müssen wir nur noch durch den Schrank und wir sind wieder Zuhause."<p>

„Pete?"

„Pete!"  
>„Ja?", erwiderte Peter schwach. „'Tschuldige…Ich bin müde…"<br>„Wag es bloß nicht einzuschlafen!" rief Edmund eindringlich und drückte Peters Hand nur noch fester. „Ich warne dich!"

„…Ed?"  
>„Was ist?"<br>„Auch, wenn wir uns in letzter Zeit nur gestritten haben und du wirklich den größten Dickschädel von allen hast...", flüsterte Peter schweratmend und Edmund spürte, wie sich der Griff seines Bruders um seine Hand langsam zu lockern begann. „…Ich bin so…so froh, dass ich dich-"  
>„Nein! Hör auf! Sag es mir nachher, wenn wir beide hier raus sind!" rief Edmund, aber er merkte bereits, wie seine rosarote <em>Alles wird gut<em>-Brille, mit der er die ganze Zeit über vor allem sich selbst etwas vorgemacht hatte, allmählich zerbröckelte wie ein morsches Stück Holz. „Komm schon, bleib wach, Pete! Bitte!"

Als Peter nicht reagierte, hatte Edmund das Gefühl, sein Herz würde für einen grausamen Moment aussetzen.

„Mach keinen Mist!" schrie Edmund panisch und begann wie verrückt an Peters schlaffer Hand herum zu zerren. So erleichtert er noch vor einigen Minuten gewesen war, Peter nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen, umso grausamer war es, es in diesem Moment schlichtweg nicht zu können. Verzweifelt wandte er sich unter seinen Fesseln, sah sich hilfesuchend um und schrie aus vollem Halse. _„Hört mich einer! Ich brauche Hilfe! Bitte!"_ Krampfhaft bohrten sich seine Fingernägel in die kalte Haut in seinen Händen, über und über mit klebrigem Blut. „Verdammt, Pete! Du hast gesagt, alles wird gut! Also bleib gefälligst bei mir!" Immer stärker krallte er sich fest, in der Hoffnung Peter würde im nächsten Moment vor Schmerz aufschreien, ihn fragen, was zum Henker das soll und ihn einfach nur beschimpfen.  
>Doch nichts dergleichen geschah.<p>

Eine stumme Träne löste sich aus fassungslosen Augen, die mit leerem Blick in die Stille hinein starrten, bahnte sich langsam einen Weg über bleiche Wangen und verschwand schließlich im Nichts.

Edmund war allein.


End file.
